


It WAS A Normal Work Day

by SMRJ_103 (ShaunaBananaaa)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaBananaaa/pseuds/SMRJ_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal work day for Agent Dean Winchester, a case in his home town, tracking down a serial killer. But when the case involves his daughter, Dean will do what he can to protect her at all costs, even if things don't go how he plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, please, do not hate, this is my first Supernatural fic. I hope you like it, and may I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes or if I go out of character, like I said, it's my first Supernatural fic.
> 
> Let me explain this verse.  
> I have been up and down the Emma tag and have not seen this, so if this exists, I am sorry, I have not seen it. But I wanted to create an AU where Dean is an FBI Agent, and Emma is alive. And just how that would go into effect. Not much Dean/Cas interactions will come from it, but I don't know for sure. This bit surprised me.  
> Lydia is involved to an extent, and Dean tries to raise Emma right, while dealing with work so far away.
> 
> Again, please no hateful comments, though fair criticism and offers on how to improve are welcome!!
> 
> Additional notes at the bottom!!

It was a normal day at work investigating a murder. The agents were going to check out the new body found in their case involving a serial killer they were trying to bring into custody, and after they take a look at the crime scene, and get the body sent back, the two agents were going to ask about any witnesses, and if there were any, they would go interview them. So yes, working for the FBI this was a normal day at work.

Work for them normally consisted of getting a case, going and working the case, doing what they could, and when they nabbed the bad guy, they would sit in their desks at the office and complete all the typical paperwork included for said case. It wasn’t as fascinating as the crime shows on TV make it look. There were more than a few agents in the Bureau who were hoping it would be like it is on that stupid show Criminal Minds. It’s a good show, but when you actually live the life, the show makes the job look like child’s play.

But there was no paper work scheduled for today for two agents, as they walked up and took a look at the body. There were three gunshot wounds. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the one to the chest was what killed the poor guy.

“Poor guy didn’t deserve this.” A voice comes up behind the agents, and they turn to see the cop they spoke with the day before about the previous murder.

“No one deserves to die by murder Sheriff, though there are messed up people out there who will kill for pleasure. Is there anything different with this guy?” The older of the two agents ask. He wasn’t much older, two years at most.

“Guy matches the physical description of the other victims, killed the same way, three gunshot wounds. But the killer was getting slightly sloppy this time. We have a witness this time. Poor girl, shaken by it, no kid deserves to see someone die in cold blood. Won’t speak with us though, scared out of her mind, I wouldn’t blame her.”  The cop says, as she looks at the younger agent a little longer than he should.

“Well, what’s her name? We’ll try and get her to speak with us.” The younger agent says.

“Well I have a feeling she will. You’ll probably ease her nerves better than I can Agent.” The Sheriff replies.

“Give us the name Sheriff. What’s the girl’s name?” The older agent asks.

The Sheriff takes a deep breath before looking at the younger Agent. “It’s your girl Agent.” She says, and looks at both agents. “Our only witness to any of the murders is Emma Winchester.” The Sheriff says, and before she could say anymore, special agent Dean Winchester was off, walking towards the car.

*** *** ***

Emma Winchester was considered the cool girl in her class. Her dad was with the FBI, and that made her cool for some unknown reason. But despite her popularity, she didn’t really have any close friends. People just liked to talk to her, and ask questions about her dad. But she never considered them friends.

She didn’t get to see her dad that often, because of his job. He had to live close to his office which was on the other side of the state, so she didn’t see him much. He did come back for holidays, her birthday, and all summer. So other than those times, she didn’t see her dad, unless her mom managed to set up a video call for her to talk to him.

She didn’t mind, because when she did see her dad, he always made sure she would have a super fun time. It wasn’t that difficult, a trip to the park or a swim. She was six years old, and easily entertained. So she always looked forward to seeing him. Today, she didn’t want to see him that much as he was doing his job at the same time as being her dad.

Emma had gotten to stay home from school today, because her mom thought it would be a hard day for her. Emma, despite being scared from seeing the man killed, was a child, and getting to stay home from school for a day meant she could play, and have fun.

It was lunch time right now, and she was sitting on the couch with her mom, watching _Disney’s Frozen_ while eating lunch when the doorbell rang. So Lydia stood and went to answer the door. Emma more interested to see who was here than watching the movie turned around on the couch to watch her mom open the door. She could only just hear the conversation over the _Love is an Open Door_ song.

“Dean, what are you doing here?” Lydia asks, as Dean showed his badge, as he was supposed to, though he didn’t need to here.

“Sheriff Mills says Emma witnessed the most recent death, though too scared to speak to anyone. I came here more to be a dad, but also to do my job.” Dean explains.

“I don’t think now’s a good time.” Lydia explains.

“Lydia, this is important, before it happens to anyone else. I also want to make sure she is okay after what she saw.” Dean explains.

With a sigh, Lydia opens the door more. “She’s in the family room, watching _Frozen_. You want a coffee?” She asks, before turning closing the door after Dean.

“Sure.” He says, standing there.

“Where’s your partner?” Lydia asks, looking at Dean.

“What?” Dean asks, confused.

“Your partner, don’t you normally need your partner when talking with the witness’?” Lydia clarifies.

“Oh, uh Cas went to the station to look over the evidence again. He knew I should handle this one on my own. It’s a special circumstance. So I’m here alone.” Dean explains, as Lydia nods.

“I’ll get your coffee, and you can go speak with Emma.” She says, and is about to walk off before speaking again. “Oh and Dean?” She asks, turning around. “Be a dad, before an FBI Agent. It really shook her up, and she could really use the comfort right now.” She says, before walking off to the kitchen.

Emma, not wanting to be caught for watching, turns back around to continue watching the movie, though as always, it didn’t go unnoticed by her dad.

“Emma, were you listening to your mom and I?” Dean asks, as he walks into the room, sitting beside her.

Emma looked down, before nodding. She didn’t wait for him to say anything else before she climbed into his lap and buried her face in his shirt. “Are you my daddy or a super special agent today?” She asks into his shirt, before he holds her closer.

“I was hoping to be both. You know I need to do my job, and talk to you about what you saw. But that doesn’t mean I can’t hug or comfort you, because I think you really need a long dad hug.” He says, holding her close. Dean hated that his little girl had to watch someone die, and the knowledge that the killer would want to find and silence their witness only made him want to find the bastard sooner.

Emma only clung tighter to her dad, before starting to cry. “It was really scary daddy! She killed the man!” Emma cried into his shirt.

“She? It was a girl who did it?” Dean asks, while holding Emma, taking a deep breath as she nods. “Alright, shh, it’s okay. Just calm down, and we can talk about it when you’re ready alright, just calm down. Daddies here. Daddy will catch the bad guy just like he always does.”

*** *** ***

And that’s how the next hour went, Dean holding Emma, whispering soothing words into her hair, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down, doing the dad part of this visit.

After Emma had calmed down, she managed to tell Dean what had happened, and describe what the killer looked like, and when she had given all the information she could offer, Dean had hugged her close, and told her that she had done a good job, and that he was proud of her.

After that, Dean sat and watched _Disney’s Tangled_ with Emma, and when the movie was over, Emma went to help Lydia with dinner, happily telling her that ‘daddy was staying for dinner!’ Dean would enjoy every minute of it, having some family time, knowing that he would have to get back to the case in the morning, and fearing that he would have to talk with Emma some more about it.

“She gave a good description, and helped as best she could Cas.” Dean speaks into his phone, explaining to his partner, Castiel Novak how it went, and retelling the information Emma had given.

“So we meet up, and we can discuss how to move forward with the case, an hour sound good?” Cas asks on the other end.

“Actually, I was going to stay home for the night. This really messed Emma up, and she needs me to be her dad right now. We’ll meet up tomorrow and talk about the case. But as for tonight, call it a night.” Dean says into the phone.

“That is ... understandable. Call me in the morning and we will arrange a time to meet up then. Have a good night, and wish Emma well for me.” Cas says, before hanging up on his end.

Dean walks back inside, and takes his suit jacket off, and puts it on his chair, takes his gun, putting the safety on, and putting it up high, out of little girls reach, and rolls his sleeves up, and loosens his tie, before walking into the kitchen.

“Daddy! We’re having spaghetti for dinner and pumpkin pie for desert!” Emma says happily, looking up at Dean, a proud smile on her face.  They were having Emma’s favourites for dinner, and that was reasonable, after going through what she did.

Dean remembers the moment, when Emma had first chosen pie over cake, he had a big smile, and turned to Lydia, and jokingly had said, _“No more guessing for us, she is definitely my daughter if she likes pie more.”_ And Lydia had punched his arm but laughed at the same time.

The memory makes Dean smile, as he bends down to his baby girls level. “He Em, go wash up for dinner, or I will have to eat all of yours.” He says, smiling as she giggles and runs off.

Remembering why he sent her off makes Deans smile drop, as he stands up straight again, looking at Lydia. “She’s going to have to talk to a sketch artist. I didn’t think of that, Cas just reminded me. He has one ready to come over, I told him to give us the night so she can collect her thoughts. Told him it’s been rough on her, and she just needs to relax for the night.” Dean explains.

“Dean.” Lydia says.

“Sorry Lydia! I forgot okay? But it’s my job, and we gotta catch the son of a bitch before she kills anyone else. I hate it just as much as you do, okay? But Emma is the only one who can give a clear description to the sketch artist. Believe me, if there were any other witnesses, I would have them talk, and do everything else. My baby girl, _our_ baby girl doesn’t deserve this, but she has to do it, and I don’t want her to, but I also have to do my job okay.  I’m just glad I’m the one who got assigned the case, and not another FBI Agent, because they would crack down harder on her.”  Dean says, trying to keep his voice low so Emma couldn’t hear. “I don’t like it as much as you, but it’s gotta be done, and you know that.” He finishes.

Lydia was about to reply, when they both hear a very close “Daddy?”

“Yea Em?” He calls out, before walking out of the kitchen.

“Daddy, someone’s here, walking around the house.” Emma says, looking at him, and Dean jumps into motion, and lightly pushes Emma towards the kitchen with Lydia, and went to go get his gun, turning the safety off, as he see’s shadows lead to the front door.

The house has gotten real quiet since Emma said someone was here, so the shrill doorbell sounded like alarms, as it pierced the silence. Dean slowly walks to the door, and, with his gun in hand, turns the doorknob. Dean closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, counts to three, and opens the door, lifting his gun and-

“Cas? What the hell man! Don’t go walking around the house then to the front door, wait a minute and then ring the doorbell! You scared the shit out of me.” Dean says fairly loudly.

“Dean, it is town knowledge that your daughter has witnessed the most recent death. The killer, whoever she is, will know as well.  I feel it would be safest if I kept watch, to make sure she does not try to come and silence your daughter indefinitely.”

“What?” Dean hears from behind him, and turns around, only to see Lydia standing there with Emma at her side.

“Jesus Cas! There are some things you can pull me outside to say, and this, this would be one of them.” Dean tries to keep calm, trying to remember that Cas doesn’t have a family of his own, and wouldn’t know what it would be like wanting to keep things from kids ears, but he that wasn’t an excuse.

Fortunately enough for Cas, it became easier for Dean to keep calm when he feels a familiar face press into his side, so he bends down and picks Emma up.

“Daddy, is she going to come and hurt me?” Emma asks, clearly scared.

Dean shoots an angered look at Cas, before turning to Emma. “No baby, I’m not going to let that happen. Go eat dinner with mom and I’ll be in there in a minute. I just have to talk work with my partner okay?” Dean says, setting Emma back down on the floor, with a friendly smile.

It takes a minute for Emma to nod, and turn around and walk towards her mom, and look over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

Dean stands, and turns to Cas. “Seriously Castiel, what the hell were you thinking, saying stuff like that, when you already know she’s scared.” Dean says, looking at him.

“I apologize. I did not realize they would hear me so easily.” He says, looking at Dean.

Dean is about to reply, when he hears a scream, and he runs into the kitchen, gun raised, Cas following.

What happened next happened too fast for Dean to really process what was happening. The only words spoken were “Daddy that’s her!”

It only took a minute, but it would be the most traumatizing minute of his life, and he knew it would be heartbreaking and world changing to Emma.

Dean and Cas got into the kitchen just in time to see Naomi, a loved member of the town in the kitchen, gun in her hand, pointing it at Emma. There is a loud explosion of the gun being fired, and a scream.

There’s no time to react, as both Cas and Dean fire their guns about two times each, putting four bullets total into Naomi’s body. Dean, fearing the worst, goes to see if Naomi is really dead, before he turns his back.

He doesn’t want to see his daughter, single bullet wound wherever it hit her, slowly bleeding to death. He really doesn’t want to hold his daughter in his arms, next to Lydia, as Castiel frantically gets 911 on the phone. He doesn’t want to see his daughter cry in his arms, scared that she’s going to die. He doesn’t want to see Lydia sobbing for their baby. He doesn’t want to feel his heart ripped into a million pieces. He doesn’t want the ambulance to get there too late. He doesn’t want his daughter to die in his arms. He doesn’t want to bury his baby girl who has a full life ahead of her.

So, when Dean does finally turn around, he is both relieved, and heartbroken to see that it is Lydia, and _not_ Emma who has taken the bullet wound. It is Emma crying for her mom, begging her to live. It is Emma’s cry’s that breaks Dean’s heart even more as she begs him to save her mom.

Dean gets down next to Emma, and as much as he wants to hold Lydia, and tell both her and Emma that it would be okay, he pulls Emma to his chest with one arm, and holds Lydia’s hand with the other, as Cas makes that 911 call.

Dean’s heart does break as he brings Lydia’s hand up to his cheek, and she tells him to look out for their daughter. Keep her safe, and love her. Make sure good life. It breaks Dean’s heart as Lydia is lying there on the kitchen floor, accepting her death, rather than fighting to stay alive. It breaks his heart as the mother of his child says her final goodbye and watches as her life leaves her in her final breath.

That’s when he hears the sirens, and Dean lets go of Lydia’s hand only to hold Emma closer, not wanting his daughter to see her mother lie lifeless, as the ambulance, too late, comes and tries to, unsuccessfully, revive Lydia, before officially pronouncing her dead.

When the police arrive, Cas shows his badge as well as Deans, explaining that the killer who they were after had come with the intention of shutting the witness up for good, and Lydia had jumped in front of Emma, just in time to take the bullet herself rather than let Emma die. He then goes on to explain how after Naomi shot her gun, both he and Dean had shot and killed her, and then Cas had proceeded to call in for help with Lydia, before she died.

No one bothered Dean or Emma as they were rushing around trying to move both bodies out of the room, and it wasn’t until an hour later when Sheriff Mills asked Dean if they had anywhere to go, when Dean pulled himself together, for the most part. He lead Emma out of the room, and had Cas bring her out to his car, when Dean took out his personal cell and flipped through the contacts until he found who he wanted.

“Dean?” A low, tired voice answered the phone, after the fourth ring.

“Sammy. Can Emma and I go stay there for the night?” Dean asks, after he gets his voice under control.

“You’re in town? Why didn’t you stop by?” Sam asks.

“Work Sam, I had a job to do. But answer my question. Can Emma and I go stay there for the night?” He asks.

“Yeah, sure. Of course. But why do you need to stay here?” Sam asks, sounding confused.

“Lydia died. Right in front of Emma and I, and we can’t stay here until the crime scene is cleared, you know the drill.” Dean explains.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Come here and stay as long as you need. I’ll have Jess make some coffee and hot chocolate.” Sam replies.

“Thanks so much Sammy. I’ll be there in ten.” Dean says, before hanging up. He goes upstairs, and packs a bag for Emma and himself, before going down stairs, grabbing his badge, and walking out the door. He walks to the car, gets in, and starts the drive to Sam’s.

“Daddy, where are we going?” He hears Emma in the back seat.

“We’re going to go stay at Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess’s for a few days, okay?” He asks, looking at Emma in the rear view mirror.

“You’re not going to leave to go to work again, are you?” Emma asks, tears filling her eyes.

“No baby. I’m going to ask for a personal leave, and Cas is going to explain why when he gets back.” Dean explains.

It takes five minutes to get to Sam and Jess’s house, where they are waiting, coffee for Dean, and hot chocolate for Emma, which she refuses at first, but once its cooled down, she drinks, and detaches herself from Dean’s side to go with Jess for a bath. Emma has a lot more blood on her than Dean as she was lying on top of Lydia before Dean pulled her off. So Emma gets the bath first.

After Dean has his shower, he holds Emma until she falls asleep, and buries his face in her hair, refusing to let her go.

“I thought I was losing her.” Dean says when Sam sits next to him. “I thought Emma was dying, I never thought, I didn’t think I would lose Lydia.” Dean says, as a few tears fall into Emma’s dark strawberry blonde hair, same colour as Lydias.

“Before I looked, I was trying to mentally prepare myself for losing my daughter, so when I saw Lydia, I was relieved. I was relieved and that’s horrible. It wasn’t Emma who was dying, but then it caught up to me and the pain arrived. I’m a horrible person to be relieved that it was Lydia.”

“You’re not a horrible person Dean. You’re a dad, who is glad their child is still alive. Yes the situation sucks, but Emma survived, you survived. It’ll get better.” Sam explains.

“How will it get better for her? I’m a shit dad. I live on the other side of the state for work for Christ sakes. I choose to live there, instead of finding a job here.  And I’m not going to get more than a month of personal leave, what happens when I’m supposed to go back to work?” Dean goes on.

“You bring her with you. You have a month. It’s enough time for Emma to finish the school year, and for you to sell the house. You bring her back with you, and you go back to work. Just like a normal single parent, you’ll manage.” Sam says, sounding sure of himself.

“Go to bed, you need the sleep, and Emma will need you to be strong. Get some rest okay?” Sam says, before walking out of the room.

Dean waits ten minutes before standing up, and carrying Emma into the guest room. He lies her down on the bed, and gets in himself, holding her close. He falls asleep with his daughter in his arms.

 

Lydia’s funeral is one week later.


	2. Getting Settled In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a layout of Dean's apartment, at the top of the chapter. Just so you get a feel, when it is mentioned below that it's small and what not.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Sam had decided to take some time off of work to help Dean pack his house up, sell it, and move across the state. Emma was staying with Jess until it was all sorted out at Dean’s small apartment. Small it was, Dean would eventually have to look for a bigger one. He didn’t want to move into a big house just yet. But the apartment he had was big enough for him and Emma.

Sam had noticed that though Emma had gotten used to the fact that her moms not around as much, the only time she had a hard time was at night. The whole month, she hadn’t gone more than four nights sleeping in her room alone. Most of the time, she made it until about midnight, before waking up, and finding her way to her dads room, and spending the rest of the night with him, having nightmares of her moms death constantly. It wasn’t like Dean minded it, he welcomed it, so then he didn’t have to sleep alone, and he could make sure Emma was safe.

Now, all of Emma’s stuff, the few items Dean still needed, and choice items of Lydia’s was all at the apartment, and Sam and Dean were just, sitting in the small living room waiting for Jess to get there with Emma.

“I am going to need to find a bigger place.” Dean says, while looking around the small apartment.

“Its fine Dean, this is big enough for the two of you right now. Emma is six years old. You don’t need to worry until she starts to get older.” Sam replies, causing Dean to look over at him, before sighing.

It was nearing three in the afternoon when Dean gets a call, and after he hangs up, Dean looks over at Sam.

“That was Cas. Chuck wants me to go in, and give my side of the story, and talk about when I’m ready to go back into work.” Dean explains.

“Go. I’ll be here for when Jess gets here with Emma.” Sam say, looking at him.

It took a minute before Dean nods, and goes to get ready to go into work. He was just about to leave when there was a knock on the door, followed by the door opening and closing.

Dean walks out of his room, to see Jess holding a sleeping Emma.

“She fell asleep in the car, and I didn’t want to wake her up so,” Jess starts explaining.

“No, don’t worry about it, her rooms the last door, you can lie her down in bed, I need to get to work so I’ll be back in a bit.” Dean says, before saying goodbye and walking out the door.

*** *** ***

After lying Emma down in her bed, Jessica walked out of the bed room to go see Sam. “The FBI really doesn’t waste any time, you just get back in town after taking a personal leave and moving your daughter across state and they call you in.” She says, sitting down next to him.

“It’s not that. He’s not going to be working today, just having a meeting with the director talking about when he should come back full time. Knowing Dean he will start slow, working his way back to full time. I just hope his boss is fine with that.” Sam replies.

“I can’t see why that would be a problem. He’s been cleared each summer to come back home to spend with his family. Why not let him ease his way back into full time when he is now a single parent?” Jessica replies, looking down to Emma’s room.

“You should stay here for a while, until everything gets sorted out. She says, looking back at Sam.

*** *** ***

“Dean, welcome back. How are you holding up?” Chuck greets Dean with a handshake, before sitting down at his desk with Dean on the other side.

“I’m just trying to keep it together for my daughter.” Dean replies, sitting there.

“And how is she holding up?” Chuck asks.

“Like any six year old would, after having their mother die right in front of them.” Dean replies. “She misses her mom, but after the initial shock, she’s gone back to being a kid, only having a hard time at night.” Dean replies. “Why did you call me in the second I get back into town?”

“I apologize if I caught you at an inconvenient time. I just wanted to see where you were and when you were planning to come back from your personal leave.” Chuck replies calmly.

“Well, it is a personal leave, everyone needs them. I don’t appreciate being called in the second I get into town. I just moved my daughter here from across the state. My brother and sister-in-law are at my apartment keeping an eye on her. I don’t know if you have realized, but I am now a single father, and it is summer now, school is out, so I am going to need to find someone to be able to watch her before I come back to work.” Dean replies.

“I understand the stress, but you are needed at work. If you want you can come in three days a week, and slowly work your way up to full time again.”

“Fine, can I leave? Like I said, I just finished moving my daughter here, she's sleeping right now, and I don't want her waking up without me there.” Dean says.

Chuck sits there for a moment, before sighing. “Here, have this filled out and brought back in by weeks end. Castiel mentioned you fired you're weapon too, there's paperwork to be done with that.”

Dean nods, taking the folder, and standing up, and was about to leave when Chuck spoke again.

“My condolences for your loss.”

“No need to be so formal about it.” Dean replies. “But thanks.” And with that, Dean left the office.

*** *** ***

Emma was awake when Dean got home. She didn’t notice him at first, as she was sitting with her aunt Jess, helping ice cookies.

“That one’s daddies! He gets the littlest one because he’s not here.” Emma says, pointing to the small cookie, which also went without icing.

“Who say’s I’m not here?” Dean asks, putting his keys down, and walking over, to sit next to Emma.

The girl looked up at Dean with a frown. “Uncle Sammy said you went to work.” Emma said, looking down again.

“Hey, Emma, I didn't have to work. My boss was just being mean, and gave me work to do here. I don't have to go anywhere for a while.” Dean told his daughter, looking down at her.

“So you're not going to be a super special agent?” Emma asked, looking back up at Dean.

“Not for right now. I still have work, but that's going to be done when you're asleep.” Dean replied, soft smile, which Emma's only answer was a nod. “But hey, why don't you go back and help aunt Jess with the cookies again, while I go get pizza.” Dean smiled, especially when that had Emma smiling.

“Okay!” Emma said, before running back off to the half the room that was the kitchen.

Dean stood, before walking out of the apartment.

*** *** ***

After Dean left to get pizza, Sam took a much needed shower, after Moving all of Emma's and Dean's things across state. When he was done his shower, he walked out, and saw Emma looking at, what looked like the paper work Dean had to do. So Sam walked over and sat beside her, looking at her.

“Hey Em, whatcha ya doing?” He asks, looking at her, smiling at her.

“Why does daddy have that picture?” Emma pointed to the picture in question, will looking up at Sam.

Sam looked at the picture, to see it was a head shot of Naomi. Sam knew that Dean was keeping any pictures in the paper or anything of Naomi away from Emma, so she wouldn't be hurt more. Sam didn't know how to respond to Emma's question.

“Is it because she killed mommy?” Emma asked again, wanting Sam to answer her.

Sam took a deep breath, before answering. “Yes, and because she killed the other person you saw. So you're dad has to write about her.” Sam replied.

Emma looked at Sam a minute longer, before looking at the picture again. Sam was about to close the folder, when Emma spoke again.

“She only killed mommy. She wasn't the one who killed the man.” Emma said, looking back up at Sam.

Sam tried not to show worry, or any other emotion except calm. “Okay, I'm going to put this in your dad's room, why don't you watch TV for a bit.” Sam said, before taking Dean's folder, closing it, and walking off to Deans room, seeing Jessica putting Emma's things away in her room.

Sam put the folder on Dean's bed, and got his cell phone out, calling Dean. Someone should have noticed. Emma should have seen Naomi's picture before today, and Sam thought Dean wasn't very responsible keeping the image from Emma now.

The phone only rang twice before Dean answered.

“Yeah, Sammy, I just got back in the car. Heading back now.” Dean said.

“Dean. We have a problem.” Sam said bluntly.

*** *** ***

Dean let go of the key, the second Sam spoke. What do you mean, we have a problem?” Dean asks, his voice filled with worry and anger.

“Emma saw Naomi's picture in your folder that you left out.” Sam stated, with annoyance in his tone.

“Ah shit, force of habit. How bad is it?” Dean asked, thinking his daughter was breaking down, upset, and scared at seeing Naomi's face.

“You mean, besides the fact that Naomi _didn't_ kill those guys back home?” Sam asked, with more annoyance.

“What do you mean? I was there, Emma said it was her.” Dean says, annoyance in his voice now, as well as the worry.

“Yeah, you also told me that you and Lydia kept Emma hidden so she couldn't get a good look.” Sam replied. “Listen, she asked why you had the picture, and asked if it was because she killed Lydia. To which I calmly reply by telling her that Naomi also killed the other people, including the one she witnessed. Then Emma says, clear as day, that Naomi did _not_ kill the other guy.” Sam tells Dean. 

Once Dean registered everything that was said to him, he forcefully hit the dashboard. With an angry sigh, he finally spoke. “Do you have any idea how much shit I'm going to be in for this? It's standard procedure, if the suspect dies, get confirmation the suspect was guilty from any witness. Emma was the only witness in this case, and I was too busy being a parent, instead of doing my job-”

“Dean!” Sam says over Dean's talking, interrupting him. “Do _not_ make being a parent the wrong thing. Yes, it is important to do your job, but you were being a parent first, doing what you thought was best for Emma, which just so happened to be not doing what you had to do. You are involved in the case, and not just as the agent. You are personally involved, and have been since you learned that Emma was the only witness. In my understanding, you shouldn't have even been working the case after you found out.” Sam said, trying to calm Dean down. Sam was also trying not to show his own anger at Dean thinking his job was more important than make sure Emma was comfortable.

“Yeah, you're right. I'll drop the food off, then I need to go in and explain this. My boss is gonna be pissed. But you're right, I was doing what I think was right. Emma's gonna be pissed that I'm going into work, when I told her I didn't have to for a few more days.” Dean says. But no one was more pissed at Dean for his mistakes, than Dean was himself, so that's why he hung up, without giving Sam the chance to reply.

Dean started his car, pulled out of the pizza places parking space, and dialed Cas' number.

“Agent Novak.” Cas replied.

“Cas, are Bobby and Chuck still in?” He asks, turning left at the lights, on his way home.

“Yes, why?” Cas asks in response.

“Good, tell them I'm going to be there in twenty minutes, and that I need to talk to them.” Dean said, while turning into the apartment buildings parking lot.

“Dean, what's going on?” Cas asked, sounding alarmed.

“You'll find out soon enough.” Dean said, before hanging up, and getting the pizza, and walking into the apartment building. Dean walked up the steps, and walked into the apartment. Having to drop his food off at home, before quickly going into the office, so he was running on autopilot, forgetting that his daughter was there, as well as his brother and sister-in-law, despite having speaking with Sam just moments before.

Dean walked in, putting the pizza on the table, and went in search for that file of paper work.

“Daddy?” Emma asked, from the couch.

“Not right now Emma.” Dean said, and going to the living room, trying to find it, not knowing where it was.

“Daddy?” Emma asked again, looking at him, her eyes big.

“I said not right now Emma!” Dean yelled, while looking. He instantly regretted it though, because the second after he yelled was when autopilot turned off, leaving Dean to remember that he wasn't alone.

Dean slowly turned around, to see Jessica at the sink with a glass of water, Sam at the hallway, mouth agape, and Emma looking at him, tears quickly filling her eyes from him yelling. The three of them, along with Dean, frozen in place, since yelling was not in Dean's personality if he could help it, especially when it came to Emma.

It wasn't until the first cry from Emma, that kicked Dean into gear. Dean quickly pulled Emma into a hug, trying to calm her. “Awe Em, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just stressed. Don't cry.” Dean said, holding Emma in a hug, rubbing her back.

“Hey, you're strong, remember? Just like mom. No need to get so upset over a little yelling, especially since you did nothing wrong.” Dean said, feeling Emma nod, after a sniffle. Dean just continued trying to calm Emma down.

“Hey, look at me.” Dean said, after he figured Emma was calm enough, he gently pulled her out of the hug, and looked at her. “Don't get mad, but daddy has to go into work okay? No no, don't get upset. I just forgot a few things. I'll be back in time for you to go to bed okay? And while I'm gone, you and aunt Jess can boss uncle Sammy around all you want. You can make him clean daddies messy room, do the dishes. You can even make him clean the toilet, and not give him any of those cookies until he's done.” Dean says, earning a smile from Emma at that last one, knowing if he looked up, he would most definitely see a major bitch face from Sam, but who would comply, since Emma was still really upset. “I'll be back before you know it. You won't even know I'm gone. I promise.” Dean said, smiling, before kissing Emma's cheek, and standing up.

Dean looked up, and yes he was right. Huge bitch face from Sam, while Jessica was smiling. “I need that file.” Dean said.

“Bedroom.” Sam replied, and Dean looked down at Emma once more, before going to his room, getting his file, as well as his badge. Walking out, Dean gave one more hug to Emma, with a smile. “Be good for aunt Jess. And you,” Dean states, looking up at Sam. “Be good for Emma.”

And with that Dean walked out of the apartment, and left for the office.

*** *** ***

“You're late.” Bobby said, as he and Dean walked into Chucks office.

“Yeah, well I had a crying six year old to calm down. Can't just drop everything now.” Dean replied sourly. He hated that he scared Emma, and hated the sadness on her face, when he told her that he was leaving to go to work. Work was all he did when he was at the apartment. Work, or talk to family. His only friends were back home, or his co-workers.

“What did you need to talk about?” Chuck said, stopping any argument than would happen between Dean and Bobby.

Dean opened the folder of the paper work he had to do, and took the picture of Naomi out. “She wasn't the one who was killing. She was just sent by the killer, to kill my daughter.” Dean said, handing the picture over.

“And we're just now hearing of this, after the last thing needed to close the case was your paper work?” Bobby asked angrily.

“Winchester, why didn't you mention this before?” Chuck asked, his anger much more controlled.

“Because I didn't have Emma confirm it. She just watched this woman kill her mother, not forty-eight hours after witnessing a murder. I didn't want to upset her further.” Dean explained. “She's six!” He continues, after seeing anger from both other men. “She can't control her emotions as well as you or I could. I was trying to be her dad first.” Dean said with just as much anger, though keeping it controlled.

“You should have called in, the second you learned your daughter was involved. You could have been there for her, and be a dad, as you put it. We'd have taken you off the case completely, but you'd have been able to be there for her.” Chuck responded, showing sympathy.

“She wasn't talking to anyone else, I had to be the one to talk to her.” Dean explained, looking at his boss.

“I understand that, but you still should have called in. Agents aren't allowed to _work_ cases, when their friends or family are involved. I can't overlook this.” Chuck said, and sighed. “You're still on personal leave. That ends next week, we'll talk about it more then. But for now, you're off field duty until I say otherwise. Go home. I'll see you back here next week.” Chuck said, closing the discussion. “Bobby, hold back, I want to talk to you.”

And with that, Dean walked out of Chucks office, and was about to leave.

*** *** ***

Dean walked into the apartment, seeing Emma, in her pajamas, sitting at the coffee table, playing a board game with Sam and Jess. He hadn't intended to be so long, but was glad to see that Emma was still awake when he got back.

“See, told you I'd be back before you knew it.” Dean said. He smiled when Emma ran over hugging Dean. Dean quickly picked his daughter up, while hugging her. “But, it is bed time. So go say good night to aunt Jess and uncle Sammy, and we'll get you off to bed.

 

It didn't take long to get Emma to bed. Dean managed to get her in her own bed pretty easily, but knew that come around midnight she would be crawling into his bed, from the nightmares, and also probably being in a new place.

Dean then went to go get himself some, now cold, pizza, and sat at the island while eating.

“How did it go?” Sam asked, walking to stand on the other side of the island.

“Better than I thought, oh, except the fact that when I go back, I'm bound to the desk. Can't go out into the field until the big boss says I can.” Dean said. And although, that would be the easier job, especially now, being a single parent, he hated it. He liked getting out, getting his hands dirty. He _hated_ desk work. But if he were in Chucks shoes, he'd have done the same thing. He'd have probably done worse, but Dean wouldn't say that.

“Well, that's not too bad. Go to bed Dean, you've had a long day.” Sam said, closing the pizza box, and putting it back in the fridge.

Dean stood up, after he finished his slice of pizza, and walked over to the couch. “You guys take my bed. I'm gonna go in with Emma.” Dean said, before going off to change, and then go to bed, falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. I hope it doesn't feel to rushed this go around, and I hope this satisfies things.   
> Again, always love help, but please be kind with the help.  
> Hope you like it. Though I have no idea when the next update will be.


	3. A Look At Our Killer

It was a normal, lazy, warm summer day in Sioux Falls. It had been at least two months since the string of murders took place, leaving the town frightened and devastated. The town hadn’t been plagued with a serial killer before, so having one suddenly appear, terrified the town.

Though the supposed killer had been killed, the families in the town were just starting to fall back into everyday routine. A new group had come to light.A therapy group of sorts. Since it had been men that the serial killer was after, the group was made up of mothers, daughters, wives, women close to the victims, or women wanting to comfort those who had lost loved ones.

There were no men in this group, yet with every meeting, more and more women had joined. It wasn’t just about talking about the lives lost at the hands of the killer a few months ago, but women joined to talk about loved ones lost to sickness, old age.

It was a group that consoled women who had lost loved ones, where women could talk about the pain, and heal from hearing loss stories from others, realising that they weren’t the only ones to experience great loss.

It was a great way for the real killer to remain hidden. With everyone thinking she was dead, she could lay low, wait for things to calm down before killing again. The one who died, the woman, that everyone thought was her, the real killer had chosen her for a reason. Naomi was the one who was meant to do the next killing.

 

_ Naomi stood there, terrified, looking at the woman. She wore a mask, concealing her identity. But Naomi could see that the woman had dark, short hair. She sounded as if she were in her mid, to late forties. _

_ Naomi tried to remember as much physical characteristics, so she could let the police know if asked. _

_ “You may be wondering why you are here. Simple. You’re going to kill a child tonight.” The woman said, leaving Naomi standing there, with nothing to say. What was there to say, when one was told that they were going to kill anyone, let alone a child. _

_ “You want to know how I know you are going to kill a child? Because if you don’t, you’re son will die. See, it’s simple as that. If the young girl lives, the boy, your son, dies. If the young girl dies, your son will live.” The woman said, walking out of the room, and back in, with Naomi’s son, tied up, and terrified, in tow. _

_ “You’re-” Naomi started, before the woman cut her off. _

_ “The killer? No, not exactly. See, I have other people kill for me, as you now know. Why? When other people kill for me, there is no forensic evidence leading to me. It’s really, quite smart. I only give the killers a choice. Their sons, or my target. It makes a killer out of everyone, when their child’s life is on the line.” There was joy in her voice, as if this were just a game. _

_ “But, why?” Naomi asks, because she had to know. _

_ The woman has been asked that every time she brought someone new in here, and gave them the choice. She has never answered the question. Because it would point to her as well. _

_ The truth was, her own daughter was killed, years ago, and the killer never caught. All they knew was that the killer was that of a white male, with graying hair. But that case went cold, and no matter how hard she pleaded with them, they never opened it up, because there was not any new solid evidence that could help them figure out who killed her daughter. _

_ “You have until midnight.” The woman said, before walking out, taking Naomi’s son with her. _

 

That had been two months ago, and the woman had taken the boy in, keeping him as a prisoner. She couldn’t bring herself to take his life, even with the threats she had made. And with his mother dead, well she was keeping him alive.

She had heard missing flyers went up a few months ago a few towns over. People from all over helping look, which brought more people to the group she had formed. The group, though it was helping many people, was just her way of blending in. The true purposes for her forming the group was to take mothers, and their sons, and convince the mothers to kill her next target.

No one had died for two months, she now has the footing she needed, which was why she had Bridgitta in the same position Naomi was just months prior. Threatening the life of her son, and giving Brigitta her next target. And the woman would give Brigitta twenty-four hours to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I've had writers block for the past year. I hate it. I love writing, the feeling it gives me, and I don't want it to feel like I've forgotten about writing. My brain knows where I want to go with my fics, but not what words to use.  
> And for waiting over a year for an update, and this being a really tiny one, I hope you don't mind.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome, but try not to be to mean.
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and if your new to this fic, thanks for giving it a try.  
> Hopefully it wont be another year before updating again.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Shauna

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have a beta reader, no one I personally know is good at editing writing, so again may I apologize if there were any mistakes.  
> So, I was only planning on having Agent Dean go get the killer information from Emma, and well, I did not expect this to happen, and I am sorry.  
> I wish to make more of this, in this verse, but I will wait to see what you say before I do so.  
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think below.


End file.
